Elevator
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: Ga Eul meets Yi Jung at Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding for the first time after their break up. What will happen when she tries to avoid him but ends up stuck with him for 17 floors? Will they reunite? Will their relationship get even worse? Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Over Flowers.


**-Ground Floor-**

Tap. Tap. Tap. The pink open-toed slip on heels pounded the marble floor softly as the owner impatiently waited for the elevator to come. She looked around suspiciously and checked to see if anyone was near her. The girl then looked at her watch impatiently and smoothed her short pink satin dress that had a bubble style at bottom half of the dress. She pulled up a little part of her black tights around her knees as she looked up to see the floor number the elevator was on. It was 2 and it was almost going to be one. She crossed her arms and tapped again. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ding. The elevator opened to reveal an empty place. Quickly, she ran into the elevator and pushed the button marked17.

"Hurry." The girl muttered. The metal doors slowly began to close and she waited anxiously for the gap to get smaller and smaller, but suddenly an arm intervened and the metal doors slowly opened to accommodate another person. The girl sighed quietly in disappointment.

"Ga Eul, you're going back early." The male greeted the girl with a smile. He was wearing a gray suit with a black shirt and a gold-striped white ascot. His jet black hair was carefully swept to the right.

"Oh, Yi Jung, I didn't see you there." Ga Eul lied and faked a smile. He was the last person she had wanted to see and the reason why she was rushing in the first place.

She looked around. Wasn't anyone else going to get into the elevator? She was exiling herself to a little corner on the right and he was standing on the opposite side of her, standing upright and had an air of sophistication and maturity while she was leaning and had an air of anxiety and annoyance.

The elevator ride was silent as they both looked around for something else to focus on other than the fact that they were alone in an elevator together.

"So, how are you?" Yi Jung attempted to make some small talk.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you for asking."

"T-that was some wedding huh?" Ga Eul laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm happy for Jun Pyo and Jan Di."

"Yeah, they'll probably have a great time at New Caledonia." Yi Jung stated.

"Yeah."

It became silent once again and the two took turns glancing at one another in order to figure out what to say, what he or she was thinking, and what the atmosphere and relationship between the two were.

**-Second Floor-**

Yi Jung concluded this hotel must be really shitty. No one had come in on this floor too. He knew it couldn't be right, they were staying at the Renaissance Seoul Hotel courtesy of Jun Pyo and Jan Di who thought F4 and Ga Eul would have a blast just relaxing at one of the most expensive hotels in Seoul. He wondered where the other two members of F4 were at. Ji Hoo must be sleeping and probably not his suite since he was not in the elevator with them, so he must be sleeping in some random place like a janitor's closet or something. Woo Bin, being a Don Juan, was probably flirting with women at the open bar and getting free drinks on the house because of his flirtatious attitude with the female bartender. Yi Jung would have joined him had he not spotted a particular person, that person being the person standing there across from him right now with a pout on her perfectly flawless face. He was heading to the bar with Woo Bin and accidentally saw her tapping her foot on the floor and looking at her watch like some suspicious person. Being ever so curious, he decided to follow her and see if she was okay. After seeing her here, she seemed alright. Yi Jung debated if he should still go down and get drunk with Woo Bin.

** -Third Floor-**

Ga Eul couldn't handle it anymore and took of her heels. She sighed in relief as her feet felt freer and less constricted.

"Are you okay?" Yi Jung walked over to her side immediately when she tossed her heels to the carpeted floor.

"I'm fine." Ga Eul replied and carefully lowered herself to the ground so that she was sitting on the floor.

"You're sitting in the elevator?" Yi Jung noted with some amusement.

"Yeah, want to join me?" Ga Eul asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You know, we still do have lots more floors to go up." She said nonchalantly.

**-Fourth Floor-**

"This is not my style." Yi Jung muttered softly as he sat on the floor. Ga Eul did not reply but in her mind, he thought he was still good looking. Most guys who sit on the elevator floor would be weirdo outcasts but for him, it looked like he was posing for some magazine shoot. His long legs extended and were nearly touching Ga Eul. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, ready to just sleep under the soft covers of the fluffy white bed.

Ga Eul really needed to find a way to stay awake, she didn't want Yi Jung to see her sleeping face. How embarrassing! "Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" The other person asked curiously, at the mention of the game piqued his interests and he waited to hear the response of the other.

"Umm...how about 100 questions?"

"Sure." He didn't expect this kind of game but after all, what could he expect from an innocent girl?

"Do you want to start first?" Ga Eul asked politely.

"Alright, question one, what's your favorite color?"

"Pink, but I do like all the other colors."

"Typical girl color." Yi Jung commented.

Ga Eul pouted again. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Casanova."

"Typical movie." Ga Eul retorted.

"What? Not many people like that movie."

"I meant for you."

Yi Jung flashed his dazzling smile. "Ah...yes."

"Next question." Ga Eul told him.

"Second one: what do you look for in a guy?" He asked.

"Someone who's nice, smart, and dedicated to their girlfriends."

"Interesting, that doesn't sound like me." Yi Jung hinted.

"Your point is?"

"Well, you liked me but the guy you described doesn't sound like me."

"Well, you could have been." Ga Eul retorted and immediately regretted saying that. Yi Jung stayed silent and looked up to see which number was glowing.

**-Fifth Floor-**

"Your turn to ask a question." Yi Jung filled in the silence that ensued after Ga Eul's comment. He didn't want to stick onto the topic of love as they both knew it was a very touchy subject.

"What's your type?"

Yi Jung smirked. "A girl with a face like Kim Tae Hee, a body like Lee Hyo Ri and promiscuous."

"Would you consider me?" Ga Eul bit her bottom lip, she knew Yi Jung didn't like it when she kept pestering him about the idea of them being together. She knew he considered himself a playboy and she knew that he didn't want to be serious with her or any other girl for the matter, but she couldn't help but feeling there was a sliver of hope for them.

"You can only ask one question."

"Consider that my next one and you can ask two."

Yi Jung looked at her with eyes full of pity. "I'm sorry but I don't know."

Ga Eul sighed. "Well this is to be expected. You can't commit to anything in the first place."

"What do you want me to do? Change?" Yi Jung demanded. He had gotten up since he was getting mad. He felt they were both getting worked up over nothing and here he thought she was over him. She got up as well since her foot was falling asleep and put on her heels again.

**-Sixth Floor-**

Ga Eul was getting annoyed with being the same elevator with him. Although they had long since broken up...well they were only dating to begin with and nothing more but still. She had waited for him after Sweden when he stated if she didn't find her soulmate then he would fill in that spot. Stupid lying bastard.

Yi Jung felt the tension in the atmosphere and felt partially guilty for it all. Sure he had promised her to be his soulmate but he couldn't help his philandering ways. He could still vividly remember when she had found another girl in his arms. He didn't mean for her to see it...well he didn't mean for that kind of event to occur in the first place. He was just trying to help polish a young potter's skill but then she got thirsty and he had no water so they had a little wine and one thing led to another and Ga Eul had witnessed them making out. Yi Jung wasn't a heartless guy just had a big heart and enough to share around. He still felt very guilty and ever since then, it seemed she had been trying to avoid him.

"So what did you ever see in me anyways?" Yi Jung wanted to know.

"You act like you don't care but in reality you do though you don't show it. You're kind hearted and wouldn't dare to hurt someone precious to you. You're smart and clever." Ga Eul replied naturally like she had been observing him all this time and knew him very well.

Yi Jung was stunned. He had asked his question to many ladies before but all of them replied with the usual: sexy, great in bed, handsome, rich, and knew how to have a good time. It was never any of those sensitive things Ga Eul had just mentioned about him.

"How would you know all that?" Yi Jung challenged.

"Because, this sounds cheesy but I just know it. I can feel it." Ga Eul replied with a soft voice.

Awkward silence once again.

**-Seventh Floor-**

"If we had played truth or dare like what we did at Jan Di's house and it was my turn to pick truth or dare. I picked truth and you decided to ask a question, what would it be?" Ga eul asked.

"Hmm...well...this is a hypothetical question." Yi Jung stated to justify himself. "What if we were given another chance, would you want to date me again?"

"No." Ga Eul's response had shocked Yi Jung. He had expected a yes but instead it came out to be a no. Billions of questions were flying at him in bullet speed in his mind. Why? What was wrong with him? Did she not like him anymore? Did he do something wrong? Wasn't he kind and nice? Wait, why was he concerning himself with the response? Didn't he want her to say no so it wouldn't be as burdensome if she said yes? What was going on?

"Why not?" Yi Jung found himself asking.

"Because-" Before Ga Eul had a chance to reply, two young ladies around their age entered the elevator. They wore stilettos with heels that were three inches tall and had on tight black dress with accentuated their bosom and ass. Ga Eul rolled her eyes as she knew they were checking Yi Jung out, ignoring her presence and focused solely on him. She crossed her arms and watched the scene like a movie.

**-Eighth Floor-**

For once, Yi Jung had wished there were no people here. He had wanted to know what was wrong with him that she would say no. There were two ladies here and for some reason his playboy persona could not ignore their ever glowing presence. Before his heart or mind could react, his instincts were already activated.

"So where are you beautiful ladies headed?"

"We're going to freshen up before going down to the bar." They stated with high pitched voices. Ga Eul rolled her eyes as their slutty flirtatious attitude.

"Why? You two look wonderful already." He gave them the So Yi Jung charming smile which could capture the hearts of every lady out there. Of course it worked as the two girls began giggling like hyena as Ga Eul would describe it. Hyenas out for flesh aka men's fleshes. Bitches.

"Would you like to join us?" They twirled a circle around his chest and had breathed it into their ears. Ga Eul made a gagging face and wrinkled her nose. Never mind being hyenas, they were downright vultures. Ga Eul chuckled a little, vultures, it seemed to work seeing how they were dressed in black and had their hair popped up very high like a mountain.

"I have to get something from my suite. But if you're interested later, you can stop by." Yi Jung winked and the ladies were in his control now.

"Sure, what's the hotel number?" They batted their eyelashes. Yi Jung whispered it into their ears and Ga Eul could not make out what he had said.

**-Ninth Floor-**

Yi Jung was still flirting with the ladies and Ga Eul was rolling her eyes and making weird faces each time they flirted back. Yi Jung had noticed it and chuckled inwardly. Cute, he had thought.

**-Tenth Floor-**

"This is exactly why I would say no." Ga Eul stated right when the ladies had left but not before giving him their numbers.

"What?" Yi Jung asked for clarification.

"You're still a Casanova."

"That doesn't mean you can't still be with me if there was a second chance." Yi Jung pointed out.

"Yes it is. What I want, you can't give it to me." Ga Eul repeated. For some reason the tables had turned and now it was Ga Eul refusing him rather than the other way. Yi Jung did not like it one bit and he demanded a reason.

"What is it you want? I can give you anything." Yi Jung replied harshly. "If you wanted a Porsche, I can give it to you. If you wanted a horse, I can give it to you. If you wanted a villa in Paris, I can get you one right now. Hell, if you wanted an Island, I could buy one for you right now!" Yi Jung was shouting now.

"I don't want any material crap! Can you give me all of your attention? Can you give me all of your time? Can you even give me your whole heart?! Can you give me all of your love?" Ga Eul shouted on top of her lungs. "But no you can't because you're a Casanova who won't change his ways!"

**-Eleventh Floor-**

The two glared at each other and gasped for air after their little fight with each taking turns yelling at each other. The elevator door opened and many people began to enter. Ga Eul shrunk even more into the corner and looked down while more people were piling in. She thought she would feel suffocated but instead, she had more room than she expected. She saw a pair of shiny black leather shoes and she looked forward to see a gray suit and gray vest that looked familiar. She looked up to see Yi Jung had his two hands on the elevator wall. He was making a shield around her so no one would push her in the crowded space. She blinked a few times and turned her head to avoid the close proximity of their faces.

"How do you know I won't change my ways?" Yi Jung whispered to her and she looked alarmed as his sweet breath was surrounded her ears.

"You didn't change last time." She looked up to meet his direct gaze with her fiery eyes.

"Eleven months changes people." He stated.

"But five years couldn't?" Ga Eul challenged.

Yi Jung sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to try and explain himself.

**-Twelfth Floor-**

"When I came back from Sweden, I had thought I had you wrapped around my finger."

"So you basically took me for granted?" Ga Eul scoffed.

"Yes, I admit I took you for granted so I thought anything I did would be forgiven by you."

"Even that incident where I caught you with another woman?" Ga Eul inquired. Yi Jung had a closer look at her face. She had bags under her eyes which were not there before and her body looked skinnier than the last time he had seen her.

"Yes." He was downward and Ga Eul saw sincerity in his eyes. He was truly regretful for what he had done. "But..."

"But what?" She was surprised at the preposition he had added.

"But little did I know, I was wrapped around your finger." Yi Jung stared at her with eyes full of sincerity and regret all mixed together.

Ga Eul was surprised the revelation. He, the Casanova playboy who could obtain anything he wanted, was wrapped around her, a country bumpkin who wished for love, finger?

**-Thirteenth Floor-**

Ga Eul looked around for an escape to avoid being sucked in by his beautiful chocolate eyes. Yi Jung stared up in order to avoid staring at what his instincts wanted to see but his heart wouldn't let him. Why did Ga Eul have to wear such a low cut dress?! Their bodies were nearly touching and Ga Eul wondered why it was so hot even though she was wearing such a thin and backless dress. She sucked in some air and blew it out. A few people had left and by this time, Yi Jung was able to let go of his two arms and walked back to his original spot on the other side of Ga Eul.

**-Fourteenth Floor-**

Ga Eul was secretly relieved at him going back to his original place because she was really hot and didn't want him to see her sweat. Was she sweating? It would have been embarrassing. She touched her cheek and it was still slightly warm.

Yi Jung was glad there were fewer people because he needed some space between him and her, he didn't want to do anything stupid.

Soon, it was only the two of them again and they both looked around awkwardly.

"So...how's your wrist?" Ga Eul asked to avoid the awkwardness yet again.

"Uhh good, I can make better pottery now." Yi Jung touched his wrist.

"Great, you should show me your pottery one day." Ga Eul said politely.

"Sure." Yi Jung wanted to say he would even give her a private tour but he refrained from flirting in case it made it too weird. It might be too early for him to turn on his charms. "How is teaching the kindergarteners?"

"Good, they're adorable." Ga Eul replied.

Silence.

**-Fifteenth Floor-**

Ga Eul was beginning to play with her hair and she sighed out of boredom, neither had bothered to start a conversation as each were sucked into their own thoughts.

The elevator doors slid open and two men came in. They both looked tipsy as they swayed back and forth as they tried to stay still while the elevator was going up. They pushed the button marked 17.

"Oh...it's already glowing!" One of the guys in a black t-shirt commented as he laughed drunkenly.

"I wonder who did it." They were laughing to themselves. Ga Eul stayed quiet and tried to ignore them.

The second guy in a blue t-shirt scanned the elevator and his eyes landed on Ga Eul who averted eye contact with him.

"Hey babe, what are you up to tonight?" He winked and Ga Eul winced as she smelled the strong reeking smell of alcohol being emitted and surrounding her face. It wasn't what she wanted to smell right now and it was making her nauseous. She stayed quiet and ignored his question; it was better than answering it.

"Hey answer us. What? You think you're too hot for us? Huh?" The other guy commented.

**-Sixteenth Floor-**

"Don't lay a finger on her." A voice interrupted the men's crude behavior.

"Fuck off." The men told off Yi Jung. "This is none of your business."

"Actually it is. That's my girlfriend you're talking to." Yi Jung walked over to the elevator and moved them aside. He put his arm around Ga Eul who was tense from the shock at what Yi Jung had just said. He softened his voice. "I'm sorry for getting you mad earlier, forgive me dear?"

Ga Eul looked at his eyes and she knew in an instant that he was sincere and not just saying it as an act to ward off those men. She wrapped her arm around his waist. "You're forgiven, I'm sorry for getting mad, sweetie." Ga Eul tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He gave her a smile and turned to the guys and his tone became darker. "If you ever dare call her babe a second time, I will hunt you two down and beat the crap out of you guys." He gave them a glare and although it was meant to be scary, Ga Eul thought he looked hot...very hot. Needless to say, the men got out of the elevator once the 17th floor came.

**-Seventeenth Floor-**

"Are you okay?" Yi Jung asked. He had his arm around her still but Ga Eul seemed comfortable since she leaned on his side.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Yi Jung stated. He gave a little smile. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date right now..."

"Right now?" Ga Eul stated. "Hmm...well I guess you can take me on one." She released from herself from his touch. "I'll go grab my coat, wait for me at the hotel lobby."

"I could just wait outside your room." Yi Jung suggested.

"I can't let a man wait outside my room, what would other people think? I'm a young lady here." She stated in faux shock. She got out of the elevator before it closed. "See you later."

"Bye, I'll be waiting." Yi Jung smiled weakly. He couldn't believe he was listening to another girl's orders. This was the first time he had ever had to ask a girl out on a date too. The nerve of that country bumpkin!

Ga Eul laughed quietly, playing hard to get was really fun. No wonder Yi Jung did it with her all the time before. She sprawled on her bed for a while, should she make him wait twenty minutes? Hmm...that may be pushing her luck. Ga Eul grabbed her long black coat hanging on the coat hanger.

**-Hotel Lobby-**

Yi Jung looked at the watch, it was already ten minutes and she still was not there. He was about to dial her number when he saw her walking towards him.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the lobby. Everyone stared at the perfect couple in jealousy. Yi Jung smirked, the guys should be jealous of him since he had a wonderful girl holding his hand.

"Hmm...should I even go with you?" Ga Eul wondered out loud. She gave a small cheeky smile.

"What?" Yi Jung abruptly stopped and stared at her in shock. "Of course you should! I'm a good guy." He leaned in for a kiss which she avoided much to his disappointment.

"I mean...don't you have two whores waiting for you at your hotel room?" She pouted.

Yi Jung flashed a smile at her little tantrum. "Don't worry, baby, they won't be anywhere near my hotel room."

"Huh? Then what did you whisper into their ears." Ga Eul was very confused, she could have sworn he whispered something.

He gave a smirk and laughed. "I told them..." He whispered in her ear. "Ji Hoo's hotel number." He quickly leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could react.

Ga Eul blushed and smiled. "Ahh...my boyfriend's so clever." She said out loud and laughed.

Yi Jung smiled. "I need to be if I'm going to be with a teacher."

"Then you should be smart and also erase those girl's numbers." She said in the best lecture tone she could.

"Yes Ga Eul sungsaengnim." He acted like a boy who just got chided.

"If you dare meet up with any girls other than me, you are so dead." Ga eul threatened.

"If you meet any guys without telling me or me being there, you're dead meat too."

The two laughed and walked down the busy streets of Seoul.


End file.
